


So Stubborn, Part 1

by GarbonzoBean66



Series: SWTOR: The Rand Legacy: The Prompts Galore Series [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, prompt, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbonzoBean66/pseuds/GarbonzoBean66
Summary: This is from a Sickness start prompt I received on Tumblr (again many moons ago)Prompt: "Just let me take care of you. Why are you so stubborn?"This is part one, as I recieved that particular prompt twice so...there are two ficlets for the same prompt.This one is for my Jedi Knight, Jaydzia and Theron Shan





	So Stubborn, Part 1

“Just let me take care of you,” Theron said, his voice slightly exasperated at the woman who was attempting to get out of the bed. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her to lay back. “Why are you so stubborn?” he muttered under his breath. Of course, she was close enough to hear any sort of whisper.

“I’m stubborn?” Jaydzia asked, indignation coloring her tone even as she laid back on the bed. Her auburn hair fanned out over the pillows. A few wayward strands were stuck to her cheeks and forehead. Her fever was high and she’d broken out into night sweats leading to just sweating as she was now. They needed to break the fever before it could climb higher.

“Yes, you are,” Theron answered, leaning towards the bed side table and dipping the cloth in his hand in a large bowl of cold water. It wasn’t as cold as it had been earlier, he’d need to change it out soon. Wringing the excess water out of the cloth, he then pulled back. When he was about to apply it to her forehead, she stopped him. Those ghostly pastel green eyes glared up at him.

“I’m fine, Theron,” she snapped. “It’s just a fever-”

“Which keeps climbing,” Theron interrupted her. The saying was ‘Doctors make the worse patients’ and while he was sure that was true, he imagined whoever said that had never treated a Jedi, especially incredibly stubborn ones like Jaydzia. “Because you won’t just rest.”

“The Force will provide-”

“If you rest,” Theron stated again, taking on a no-nonsense tone. “Even your sister said that, just three hours ago when she flagged me down because you were out of bed. Again.”

She sighed and dropped her hand from his, “Fine. I’m just…really tired of laying in this bed doing nothing but staring at the ceiling.”

“I know,” he said, his voice softening as he gently applied the wet cloth to her forehead. “So let me take care of you.” Her eyes closed briefly as the cool cloth hit her skin.

“I don’t want to get you sick, Theron,” she murmured, turning her head into his palm as he brought the cloth over her cheek.. “Even though the ‘worst’ is over as Kait said but still. You shouldn’t risk your health for me.”

“Risking my health to take care of you? Gladly,” he said, giving her a lop-sided grin. She rolled her eyes at him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way…Well maybe if I was sick and you were taking care of me.”

She landed a weak but playful smack to his chest as a ghost of smile twitched the corners of her lips. He couldn’t help but smile back as he stroked her forehead with the cloth again. They fell into a companionable silence. There was something…right about taking care of her like this. Something that just felt perfect about it. In truth, just being with her, near her felt right, more right than anything he could ever hope to describe. They hadn’t had a lot of time to just be…together since she came back into his life. The Alliance was still growing, there was still a hell of a lot to do in their fight against Arcann and his tyrannical regime. There was always something else to do, reports to go over, briefings, intelligence to comb through…

Four months. That was how long it had been since he’d landed on Odessen, since he’d first laid eyes on her after mourning her for five years.

He’d known, deep down, that he loved this woman. Hearing she was gone, five years ago, he….

He pushed those thoughts aside, this wasn’t the time. She was right here. He watched as her eyes drifted close. Her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Placing the damp cloth by the bowl on the bedside table, he took a deep breath as he placed a hand over hers. Her fingers automatically closed around his. Looking down at their joined hands…She was holding onto him even as she slept. He could feel his heart swell a bit.

Yeah, he knew, deep down, that he loved her, even if he had yet to utter those particular words to her. He wasn’t a cowardly man by any means but there was still something in the way. A lot of somethings actually, but…

He knew and it was moments like this, where he was pretty certain she felt the same way.


End file.
